Bittersweet Pettings
by Yamina20
Summary: Afraid of facing his friend on both sides of the mask as an Akumatized victim, Chat makes it his mission to comfort his distraught friend, only to have her reveal her biggest secret to him. Realizing their love is for the ones they love is futile, they turn to each other for comfort. This is a MariChat one-shot. WARNING: This is a smut, read at your own risk!


**Bittersweet Pettings**

 _This is my first smut, I've never written one before, and hope it came out well. I'm a **huge** MariChat fan, so it only makes sense to me that I write one. I'm just testing myself to see about whether I want to put something like this into one of my other stories, Darkest Dark. If you haven't read it yet, please do. ;) I would love to know what you guys think of this, so please review so I know what I need to do to improve my skills. Please read and enjoy._

Chat Noir leaped over the chimney of the neighboring roof that divided the Dupain-Cheng Patisserie from it's neighbor, landing quietly on the lower wall that wasn't covered in plants of the balcony. The nineteen year old then hoped off it, avoiding all the brickabrack that made up the cozy sitting area, silently as his name sake, only to creep over to the skylight that lead to his classmate's bedroom, he saw a gentle light glow up towards his masked face, his cat eyes that were an acidic green peered into the room. The pink bed was empty, but he saw her, his princess come up into the space from the trapdoor that lead into her bedroom. The hero cat could tell that the noirette had taken a bath, he'd raced over to see how she was fairing, afraid she'd become Akumatized, like most of the class. Over the past two years that they'd known each other, he'd sometimes visited her on the roof, they'd converse about their day or just watch the sun set behind the Eiffel Tower from their perch. Sometimes she'd share some of the bakery's treats with him, or give him some much needed petting. Chat's cat instincts had started to manifest in a need for being petted or having some attention in the past year and half. It had acted up around Marinette on one of those visits, she'd taken in stride, and just did started petting his head, massage his ears both real and fake. Just remembering how her small hands would weave through his blonde strands, to the backs of his faux ears all the way down his neck, caused him to turn into a pile of goo.

Earlier that day as Adrien, he'd witnessed the end of Chloe bullying the poor girl, Marinette normally could stand up for herself and was constantly doing it for the others, but whatever had been in the box she'd brought with her to Francois DuPont that day, had been drenched in nail polish remover, the dumped bottle still in the blonde brat's hand. Sabrina had also held out her phone with a picture that had, turned his friend's normally peachy face ashen, a hand over her mouth, her gorgeous blue eyes swimming with unshed tears, while the blonde and red headed girls laughed at her. The model had walked over to his shy friend to find out what happened, he saw the tears finally roll down her cheeks, a shameful red inch up on her face, as she turned running from her tormentor and the teen boy, to the girls bathroom. When the model had turned to his childhood friend, almost afraid to know, she'd denied having done anything other than "set the peasant straight," as she'd put it. She'd then walked away with her friend/slave in tow, telling him she'd see him later that weekend at the party his father had ordered him to attend, he actually hoped an Akuma would show up, so he'd escape dancing with the girl. When Adrien looked down at the ruined package, he picked it up, deciding to return it to her. He'd found out later she hadn't come out of the girl's lavatory until lunch from Alya, who'd been very worried and had glared daggers at the prissy blonde across from him. The sweet pig-tailed girl never came back after lunch, she'd texted the blogger letting her know that she wasn't feeling well, the model had wanted to offer to take her homework to her and give her back the parcel, but he couldn't because of his fencing and piano lessons after school that day.

Even with all those activities to keep him busy his mind had constantly wandered to his distraught princess. His instructors had voiced their concerns to him, about his absent-mindedness and had requested that he take care not be that way the next time he came back. They promised to not say anything to his father this time as long as it didn't happen again, which he was extremely grateful for. He had been feeling guilty he hadn't been there sooner to stop Chloe and a little somber over the fact that Marinette had not turned to him for help or comfort. Adrien knew that they were friends, _maybe_ not as close as he would've liked since the designer seemed to have a hard time speaking in coherent sentences around him, but he felt that if they spent a little more time together, she'd start talking to him normally. Even though they were in their senior year, she still couldn't seem to articulate properly with him, it was becoming a little frustrating. He wanted her to talk to him, just like on the second day of term when she'd assumed he'd put the gum on her seat, despite the misunderstanding, she'd been able to tell him off without any trouble. On top of that, the only other time she'd displayed any inner confidence towards him was when he was Chat Noir.

Shaking his messy blonde head he looked a bit more closely at the girl, Marinette had left a plate of cookies on the desk. Her eyes looked red and puffy from the obvious crying she'd done, her lips were red and swollen probably from biting them, turned down in a pout, her face pale and her hair was not only down from their usual style but it was still wet from her ablutions. Seeing this side to her caused his ears to droop in dejection, worry was etched into his features as he gazed down at her, he didn't realize until now that he really didn't like to see his normally sweet and cheerful classmate looking so defeated, it almost broke his heart. Watching eighteen year old push the cookie plate away from her towards the computer screen in absolute misery.

 _I'm here now,_ he thought, _maybe not as Adrien but I can still try to comfort her as Chat._ Gathering his courage, the feline hero gently knocked on the skylight, hoping she'd let him in. He didn't want her outside since her hair was still sodden, droplets landing on the collar of her pink fuzzy pajamas, with little black spots and cat silhouettes in the pattern. Marinette whipped her head up towards the sound, afraid it was an Akuma or a burglar, her blue eyes wide with fright. She then saw the familiar green cat's eyes of her alter ego's partner, she then visibly relaxed, breathing out a sigh of relief. She tried summoning up a small smile but her lips just gave a grimace so she gave up. Knowing he'd keep pestering her until he got what he wanted, Chat Noir could be relentless when he wanted to be. She got up from her pink rolling desk chair, dragged herself up the steps to her platform where her bed sat, and unlatched the skylight, letting in the stray who landed on all fours, watching her as she closed the window again. Once she'd crossed her legs, looking away from him, the leather clad hero scooted closer to his hostess, placed a hand on her pale cheek and gently turned her head to look up at him.

The noirette's schlera were bloodshot and her bright blue eyes looked dull with pain, when her lips started to tremble she subconsciously bit her lower lip again, he used his thumb to pull it out from her pearly whites, making sure not accidentally scratch her with his claws. Chat's other arm went around his dear friend's shoulders and pulled her towards him so her head laid on his shoulder while his chin was resting on the crown of her head. The designer's body had stiffened at the contact, but as he gently squeezed her to his warm body covered in the cool dark material, she slowly relaxed into his hold. He smelled the shampoo she'd used, it smelled like freesia and lavender, it was one of his favorite scents to breathe in when she used it and he was able to get in close enough. She gasped, trying to hold in a whimper.

"Sssshhhhh," he crooned to her gently. "It's alright to cry, let it out, I'm here for you now. It's just us."

The whimpering turned into wailing, as she cried, Chat pulled her onto his lap and gently rocked her as she immersed his suit in her tears. He petted and murmured into her wet hair, telling her everything would be fine, squeezing her to his body as hers wracked with more sobbing. Soon he was purring, to comfort his princess from her obvious distress, his belted tail wrapped around her ankle. About ten minutes later, her wailing turned into gentle sobs, then hiccuped breathing, which slowed to normal dry breathes, her eyes still leaked tears but it wasn't a constant flood like before. Marinette gently pushed herself from him, his purring and rocking had stopped, she looked up at him, the pain in her eyes was still there, but it didn't seem as agonizing as when he'd first seen her. Before she could wipe the tears with her pajama sleeves, he held her face in his hands, brought his closer and started licking the trails the salty tears had made down her round cheeks. The young woman sat there, shocked, but eventually leaned in to his ministrations, craving the attention he was willing to shower her with. When he was done, nuzzling their noses as he pulled his head away, he let go of her face but kept one arm around her shoulders needing the contact, while the other went for her hands in her lap, he looked down at her lidded blues, his own green staring at her in concern.

"Thank you, Chat," a small embarrassed smile graced her lips, it wasn't her usual sweet or silly ones, but he'd take what he could get.

"You're welcome, purrincess," he purred gently to her, his thumb making small movements across the top of her dainty hand. "Now, do you wanna tell me what that was all about?" She turned her head away looking over the platform to the floor of her room, shame written all over her face as a red blush stole over her neck and cheeks again.

"Not really, Kitty," she answered dully. Adrien felt his heart sink at those words, but decided to pursue the issue. He knew if it didn't get resolved now, he'd more than likely see her as an Akuma by tomorrow at the latest. He would not look forward to that fight, even with his Lady at his side.

"I thought we were friends," he stated. She whipped her head to him and saw his ears drooped down over his head, dejection etched in every line of his body, including his voice.

"We are Chat, you're just as if not closer to me, than my best friend, Alya," she said this resting a hand on his shoulder, sincerity gazed back at him.

"Have you told her what happened?" Her head lowered a bit.

"No. I couldn't, I didn't feel like hearing a lecture from her about it," she mumbled out.

 _She hasn't even told Alya?! This must be something really bad. Chloe and I are going to have a few words later,_ the cat promised himself.

"If I'm as close a friend to you, as you say I am, then please, tell me what happened that caused you to cry like you just did?" A pleading in his voice came unbidden. The hand on the girl's shoulder moved to run his fingers through her hair in a comforting gesture, trying to ease the ache in both of them. Slowly, she nodded her head.

"Alright. I'll tell you," she sighed defeated, she was exhausted and tired from fending off everyone. "Just swear that whatever I tell you, stays in this room, got it?" Chat nods his ascent.

"Cat's honor," he says raising one gloved hand, while the other laid over his heart momentarily. He then took both her hands in his and waited for her to speak.

"I was bringing a gift for a friend of mine at school. It was a Ladybug good luck charm, since I had heard the old one I'd given him had gotten lost. He'd seemed really upset when I heard him talk about it with his best friend, I had also overheard him admit to liking her. I didn't mean to overhear that, but I thought if he had that charm, it would be ok, you know?" The leather themed hero nodded. Knowing who she was talking about, it'd been a few days ago when that had happened. Adrien had started carrying the charm in his pocket not long after it'd been given to him. He figured it had fallen out after an Akuma attack. He'd looked everywhere he could think of and even got Plagg to help, but it was no use, it was gone.

"Chloe saw that I had a package and noticed the name on the tag I put on it. I'd put it in my locker, so I could try to give it to him later after one of our classes. She and Sabrina confronted me about it, not only did she pour her nail polish remover on the package, after she threw it to the ground and stamped on it, she told me to stay away from him. That she knew about my secret, she showed me the evidence that had been taken on her friend's phone," she stopped taking a shaky breath before continuing.

"She told me that he'd never fall for someone like me, not only because of my status but that I'd be seen by everyone else as a girl that would use his connections to better my chances at working with his father. That I'm too pathetic, shy, clumsy, and awkward for someone as perfect as him. She'd seen my sorry attempts to get my friend's attention over the years and that he'd never look twice at me. What she said was true," she finished in a defeated voice. Chat growled and stiffened when he heard such hurtful word being used on his princess. He grabbed her face in both of his hands and brought it close to his again.

"Marinette you're not pathetic, don't you _dare_ say that about yourself! You hear me? You're the sweetest, most kind, and thoughtful person I have ever met. Yes, you're a bit clumsy and you seem somewhat shy to others, but those are aspects of you that make you so endearing." He wrapped her in a tight hug, hoping he'd gotten his feelings across. Slowly, her arms came up to return the gesture.

"What's this secret of yours that she threatened you with?" Chat eventually asked, pulling himself out of the hug to look at her. He had a gut feeling he knew, he just wanted it confirmed.

Instead of answering, she scooted off his lap towards the edge of the bed, turned to look over her shoulder silently asking him to follow. He did, they got off the bed on the platform, walked down the steps to the bottom floor of her room, she went over to a switch and turned on the rest of the lights. The feline could see well in the dark without it but she needed it to see his reaction. He blinked a couple times trying to help his eyes adjust, before taking in the room, everything was like he remembered the last few times he'd been there as Adrien, pink, cozy, and girly. When he looked at the walls he noticed images that hadn't been there before, carefully torn out cover pictures as well as cut outs of his civilian self all over them with various model facial expressions and outfits. She walked over to her desktop moved the mouse and up popped a pink wallpaper of more pictures of him on it. Then moved over to the platform and pulled down a hidden scroll panel, that had his schedule written all over it with various stickers for the events. Chat just stared, floored by what he was seeing, shock evident in every pore of his body.

"This is my secret. I've had a crush on my friend Adrien Agreste for years now, with nothing to show for it," she chuckled hollowly. "All of this makes me look like a stalker not an admirer." Her voice snapped him out of his stupor, Chat then turned from her, hands behind his back as he slowly surveyed the room, and all of it's recently revealed little nuances.

 _I'm the biggest idiot on the planet,_ he thought to himself. _Here is one of my closest friends, she likes me and I never even noticed! She's been suffering all this time because her feelings never reached me, because she's never gotten an answer or her feelings reciprocated. She and I are not strangers to unrequited love._

"So," he quietly stated, "what's so great about this model? What did he say or do to catch your eye?" As he bent down to take a closer look at the schedule chart, he watched her out of his peripheral vision, wanting to see and hear her reaction without her noticing. "You don't strike me as the type to be hung up over a boy just because of his looks."

"No, I'm not the type to fall for a guy just because he's handsome," she nodded her ascent, when she looked over at him, she didn't catch his eyes shift back to the hanging scroll before him. She then looked away, when he looked back at her, straightening his back to face her, she got this far off look with a sweet goofy smile on her face.

"When we first met, I'd judged him based on what I'd seen, instead of letting him explain himself. It wasn't fair of me, but I realized later that he wasn't anything like his childhood friend, he wasn't spiteful, didn't use and abuse others to get what he wanted, he didn't use his father's connections, none of it, even though he's well off like her. He's a sweet, kind boy, who is very lonely, and only wants to make friends. He does everything his father asks him to do, without getting much in return." Chat's cheeks reddened under the mask.

"Why haven't you told him how you feel?" She snorts.

"I'm a coward, that's why. I can't stand the thought that he'd reject me, every time I get near him, I end up being more clumsy than usual, my mouth can't form proper sentences, my heart races, and I just... Gah!" For emphasis her face turns red and she buries it in her hands. Chat watches all of this thinking how adorable she is like this. He pulls up the hanging chart, back to it's hiding spot, turns off the light, picks her up, and carries her up the stairs to her bed. She glanced up at him, when he conveys them up the loft. He'd never been more flattered in all his life to hear such a confession, even if it was more for his Adrien side.

"Was there anything else, this girl said or did to you?" Chat asked quietly as he placed her back on his lap both of them in the middle of the bed.

"Yes," taking a deep breath she continues. "She said she'd text the pictures that they took to everyone at school, along with a nasty message, if I didn't quit pursuing him. I wasn't this time, in all honesty. I just wanted to help him feel better and let him know that it was ok he lost the charm, that I wasn't upset about it." Chat was holding her to his chest for comfort, her back to him, with his chin on her shoulder.

"What do you mean by 'this time?'"

 _What the hell,_ she mentally shrugs, _might as well air the rest of my dirty laundry. At least he hasn't lectured me so far, I just hope he doesn't judge me._

"I've done a few other things, especially when he first came to school. On Valentine's Day, I pulled out a poem he threw away in the trash and sent a reply. Judging by how things went, I had forgotten to sign it. The same thing happened with a birthday gift I'd made for him, I'd left it at his place and had forgotten to sign it. I'd snuck back in during his birthday party and had left a sticky note with a message but for some reason, he thought it was a gift from his father. He was so happy to have gotten it from him, that I didn't have the heart to ruin something that meant so much to him," she sighed heavily. "There were others but those were the first attempts. Ever since then, it's always been one thing or another that has made it so he doesn't know. It got to a point where I got used to it, I'm at the point now where I question why I bother? Then I see him or hear him laugh and I remember that rainy day, when he leant me his umbrella and truly laughed, something that could never be captured on camera, the day where I fell hard for him."

Chat was speechless for the longest time, listening to his classmate pour her heart out about her unnoticed efforts. He was outraged and sad that that he'd been lied to about the origins of the scarf by Nathalie. He should've known when his father had only grunted in response when he'd shown it to him. The response to his love poem was a surprise, but he wasn't unhappy about it, he was actually kind of glad. Now that he thought about it, it made more sense for Marinette to respond to it than his Lady, since he'd thrown it away in the classroom. Slowly, a purr rumbled from his chest, causing the noirette to lay her head against his and bring her wonderful hands threading in his hair to scratch his ears, causing the cat themed hero to purr louder.

 _How could I have been so blind?_ He thought, _I need to fix this._

"So, are you going to listen to that girl and not pursue him anymore?" Marinette shrugs.

"Over time, I sort of gave up. I got tired of being hurt, even if he didn't mean to. It's not his fault that I had these feelings, I'd be no better than his friend and his many other admiring fans, trying to force them on him. I haven't stopped loving him, I still do, but I stopped hoping he'd see me. I understand now, he'll never see me in the same light as I see him." His purr had stopped when she'd stopped scratching his ears, he then pressed his nose into her neck intoxicating himself with her scent.

"You and I are the same," he said slowly, thinking about what he was saying very carefully. "We both fell for someone that will never return our feelings. We've been hurt by them, even though they never had any intention to, yet we still love them. It's a bittersweet torture we've put ourselves through, all for their sake, to see them smile, even if it's not for us. What would you say if Adrien came up to you, apologized for being such a blind prince, that he would like a chance to get to know you more, even go out with you? What would you do?" Chat held his breath as he waited for her answer.

"Right back atchya, what would you say if Ladybug came up to you, with the same questions?"

 _Touche, Princess._

"I'd be on cloud nine, but then I'd be wondering if an Akuma was at work. Then I'd be wondering if she was saying it out of pity rather than love for me, I'd be "waiting for the other shoe to drop," as the saying goes," he chuckled bitterly. "I want to be her choice because she actually has feelings for me, with her not wanting us to reveal ourselves, us actually dating would be problematic and more than likely won't happen."

"Same here. I'd be wondering if Chloe had told him and he felt sorry for me. I don't want him to go out with me out of kindness. After all this time, with me not pursuing him anymore, I'd be wondering what I did for him to finally take notice. I would like him to get to know me better, maybe even ask me to be his girl, if the reason he gave didn't seem half baked. But these are "what if's" Chat," was the sad reply.

"What about me?" The girl turned around slowly to stare at the bright green cat eyes of her leather clad partner.

"What do you mean, Kitty?" She asked.

"What do you think of me?" He asked, curious as to how she felt about him, hoping she'd give him the right answer.

"Hmm," she hummed, thinking for a moment before answering her friend. "You're incredibly brave, sometimes you forget to look before you leap into danger, I noticed that in the video's on Alya's Ladyblog. You're a great friend who's there for Ladybug, myself, and I'm sure others outside of your heroic life. You're also honest, loyal, a bit goofy, and a walking dictionary of bad puns. But I wouldn't have you any other way. If it weren't for Adrien, I might've fallen for you instead." She answered honestly, speaking as both Ladybug and Marinette to her friend, who still didn't know he was speaking to his Lady. Chat's heart raced, loving every word that came out of her lovely pink lips, he felt like he was on cloud nine and still soaring.

"Why do you ask?"

"What would you say if I asked you? Would you go out with me?" Marinette slide off of Chat's lap, sat cross legged, and faced him.

"Why me?"

"Because," he said, he sat up on his knees, taking one of her hands in his, bringing it up to his lips to kiss while looking at her flirtatiously. "You're beautiful inside and out, you accept me for who I am, even if you don't know the face of the man under the mask. Marinette, you've been there for me in ways my Lady has never been, our talks, being a shoulder to cry on, watching the sun set behind the Eiffel from your balcony and eating cookies together, the _pettings_ ," he wiggled his brows causing the girl to scoff and roll her eyes, but she smiled at him anyways. He saw a delightful blush stealing over her rounded cheeks and was satisfied to the be the source of it. Slowly, Chat brought his face closer, wrapping her arms around his neck as he drew near, one of his arms gently guiding her body closer to him while his other hand delved into her lustrous blue-black hair.

"Silly, _chaton_ ," she whispered. "What am I to do with you?"

"Say yes?" Their breathes mingled together as their faces inched closer, he could smell the hot chocolate she'd drunk earlier while she scented mint from his.

"This is a bad idea," she said, her blue eyes becoming heavy lidded as she stared at him. "Aren't you saying that because of the situation I had today?"

"No," he caressed her face, bringing her ever closer, "I'm asking because we both find solace in each other, more than we do in the ones we love. What you've told me only cements that, Princess."

"I-I..." His heartfelt words, his body encasing her own, her bluebell eyes caught up his warm green depths, caused her heart to race. Their faces now mere inches apart.

"I could give you time to think about it if you'd like," he started to say gently, pulling himself away. Afraid he was pushing her too much, "there's no rush-"

Her hands clutched into his hair and crashed their lips together, his eyes had blown wide, his body stiff with shock, but he then melted into it closing his eyes in bliss. Chat tilted his head, his heart fluttering with joy at the feel of her soft, moist, pouty, pink lips against his. His arms came around her body crushing her to his, one hand tilting her head more to deepen the kiss, while her hands explored his shoulders, _Dieu_ did they feel good. Soon they were using their teeth to nibble on their lips, this caused Chat to growl. When they broke for air, gasping, he looked at her and couldn't help the smirk that split his face.

"So, I can take that as a yes?"

"I hate it when you get smug with me," she complained, then looked up at him with a smile and stars in her eyes. "Yes, Kitty. I will be yours," she whispered gently.

"Do I have permission to go further?" Chat was not about to go any farther unless she said yes and was absolutely sure about it. He knew if they went any further than this he'd have a hard time stopping himself. Her moans and kisses were like a drug to him, her skin a treat to savor, her touches a gift, he did not want to mess that up by taking advantage of her without her full consent.

"Yes, Chat Noir, you may," she told him sweetly, a blush gracing her cheeks.

This caused Chat to smile gently at her, then bring her to his now bruised lips in for more. They were slower, gentler this time, he was sucking in her bottom lip, she hummed into the touch. Testing the waters, he opened his mouth, gently touching his tongue to her lips, asking for permission, she gasped as his tongue slid in, causing the young woman in his arms to quietly moan. He decided he quite liked the sound and wanted to hear more from his princess. Their tongues performed the age old erotic dance of lovers, tasting each other, to him she was like the sweet dark drink from earlier, to her he tasted like a cool winter's night enveloping her in his intoxicating warmth, while his hands explored her body more under her pink sleepwear. His gloved hands feeling the warmth under the layers of clothes, he was surprised at the muscle that made up her tiny figure, this caused him to groan, while his purr started back up again like a motor. Getting more confident, Chat's lips started to rove from Marinette's mouth, to her neck kissing, nipping, trailing his tongue, slowly along her creamy skin, causing the young woman in his arms to shiver and move her head to the side for more.

Marinette's eyes were partially open in ecstasy, she couldn't stop the gentle moan of pleasure leaving her lips, as she felt Chat lave at her clean skin, her hands explored more of his chest, causing the bell at the collar of his suit to jingle out. Other than a twitch of his cat ears, he made no move that he'd heard the sound, he didn't stop her hands either. She then moved her hands back up to his cat ears, massaging them, this made the leather clad hero purr louder as he groaned into her touch. His cat side was making a comeback, wanting more from her magical hands. Chat then suckled a part of her neck, she bit her lips to keep from crying out, her hands clutched in his blonde locks holding him closer to her, her head to move towards his to get him to stop.

"Chat!"

"Yes, Mari," he queried, as he then started gently licking his bite mark. His hands then moved her shirt up as his hands started to massage their way to her chest.

" _Mechant minou_ , that's cheat- Ah!" the bluenette bit her lips to keep from crying out any louder, her parent's may not have been home, but that didn't mean she didn't have neighbor's to worry about. Chat moved away from the hickey he'd left, smirked at his mark, then captured her lips with his in a devouring kiss, while his hands kneaded her bosom. He was pleasantly surprised to find she wasn't wearing a bra underneath, but then she was in her pajamas, so it made no sense for her to wear one to bed. The noirette moaned into the kiss, her earlier complaints forgotten in the passionate embrace, returning every bit of feeling he poured out back to him. Heat pooled down in her lower regions, her body heating up from his ministrations, like he was playing an instrument and she was creating the sounds he wanted.

"Purrincess," he purred as he kissed his way over to her ear, "do you want more?"

"Yes, p-please," she gasped.

"As you wish," he whispered.

He then lightly nipped her ear, avoiding the black studs she constantly wore, causing her hands that had moved from his head to his back, to clenched the skin tight suit. He then licked the little bite and the rest of the shell of her ear, as his hands, started to unbutton the front of her night shirt. He liked the pattern on them and hoped to see other "Chat themed" garments on his lover. He stared at her breasts, admiring their size and the fact that the tips were hard from his attentions to them, he licked his lips wanting to have a taste, but the young woman before him seemed to have other ideas. Marinette brought his head back for more kisses as he lightly pinched her nipples, careful of his claws, causing her to press closer to him, while he laid them down on their sides to the soft pink coverlet of the bed. The young woman then rolled herself on top of the hero, her legs wrapped around his waist, reciprocating his earlier attentions, on his neck, causing him to groan in pleasure. Her hands explored his armored suit once more and found the large bell that was a pull for the zipper. The designer looked Chat in the eye, asking for permission, when he nodded, she suckled onto his sensitive faux ear, causing him to cry out as she pulled the zipper down, letting her hands explore his honed physic underneath the exposed part of the protective layer.

"Ah, Mari," he hissed, as she touched his chest, kissing her way down his chest, her hands moving towards his stomach where the zipper stopped just above his belly button. "T-that feels so- ah!" Her mouth latched onto one of his nipples, laving at it, causing his hips to buck up.

"By the way your moving your hips," she said between kisses, licks, and nips, giving him tit-for -tat from earlier. "I'd say I'm doing something right."

"F-fuck!" Chat was starting to pant from her caresses, she'd moved from one pectoral to the next, and agonizingly slowly made her way down to where the zipper had stopped. She stopped for moment looking at him.

"Do you want me to keep going, Kitty?"

" _Mon Dieu_ , yes!" The dark hair girl smiled seductively at him and continued.

Her small hands massaged his muscles on his sides, to his lower stomach still moving down, brushing past his aching manhood, to his thighs. Chat's hands, clenched a pillow on her bed, to keep from accidentally hurting her with his claws. The tip of his belted tail was twitching madly, like it had a mind of it's own by his feet. But as much as he liked _these_ pettings, he wanted more of her, to lead again, to drive _her_ wild, he wanted to make her crave him like she needed her last breath. He wanted to feel her skin to skin, the gloves gave him mild sensations, but it was driving him mad that he couldn't feel her. There was no way they'd be able to get farther with him as Chat, he had to detransform soon.

As Marinette's hands moved their way back up his body in a slow teasing graze, once again bypassing his phallus, Chat tossed the pillow against the wall, unable to take it anymore. He grabbed her by the shoulders, bringing her face to his, kissing her senseless, grabbed both of her hands holding her captive, while he growled in her mouth she moaned back, he then laid himself on top of her, trying not to crush her smaller frame, while at the same time dominating her. The leather clad hero's hands slowly moved from clenching their hands together, to moving down her arms, to her shoulders, parting her pajama top, removing it from her deceivingly dainty frame, and started playing with her breasts once more.

Severing their kiss, he trails his tongue, tasting her creamy skin, making his way excruciatingly slowly, down to her breasts. They were a soft creamy color, with the same light dusting of freckles he'd see on her cheeks when he got a good look, her nipples were turning a dark shade of pink from his playing with them. Chat was happy they weren't too abundant nor did they leave him wanting for more, just like the rest of her, they were perfect to him. Marinette's hands dug their way into his scalp, while his mouth lightly bit her nipple, causing her to cry out as her lower back rose. He then licked and took the aggrieved tip into his mouth, suckling gently. His left hand massaged her other breast, teasing the other teat, while the other hand drifted down the top seem of her pajama bottoms, his claws lightly dallying along her skin. Then he alternated his hands,and mouth, purring, while her body writhed under him, her hands rubbing his black cat ears, causing him to move faster. He looked up at her through his hair, silently asking for permission to go further, panting she nodded her ascent.

"Mari," he started, while his hands took down the rest of her outerwear. "I can't properly make love to you, if I'm in this suit, it won't come off any farther than this. I'll have to let go of my transformation if you want to continue, I don't want you to see the real me right now," he then cleared his throat his face flushed in embarrassment. "Umm... I also didn't bring any protection." Marinette smiled up at him through her long black lashes.

"Don't worry, Chaton. We can use my pillow case as a blindfold." She leaned over and kissed him, then whispered in his ears, "Also, I'm on the pill, no biggie."

She purred then nipped his ear, he growled in response nipping hers back, while she brought over the pillow in question, stripping it of it's protective casing and folding the cloth for it's new and temporary purpose. Chat took the cloth and tied it securely around the designer's head, all the while telling her sweet nothings, and kissing her neck and shoulders. When he was done he let go of his transformation.

"Plagg, Claws In." Green light flared in the room for about five seconds, revealing Adrien Agreste in his normal clothes, a black blob flew out, landing in the boy's hands, when it landed it glared up at him, disgust evident in it's acid green eyes. The teen's hand flew to his pocket to find it empty of the kwami's Camembert, he'd forgotten to pack more before he transformed, and knew his friend was going to give him hell for it.

" _I want retribution!_ " The black cat kwami thought, making sure his glower spoke volumes to his Chosen, " _In_ _ **cheeeeeeeesssssssseeeee**_ _._ " The little God floated up, pointing his tiny paw at the young man, and made his way down the stairs to the desk, where he knew his yang was hiding.

"Are you still there Chat?" She sounded worried.

 _Maybe he's not interested anymore,_ the prospect causing her to bite her lower lip.

"Yes, _mon Ange_ ," Adrien told her, his thumb removing her lip from her teeth again and kissing her cheek. "I'd never leave you like this."

He then nuzzled their noses, and looked down at her form lying on the pink coverlet, the light of the moon from the skylight above her bed gave her pale skin a heavenly glow. She looked like a mostly naked goddess to him, her eyes gift wrapped, his mark on her neck the bruise forming on her creamy skin showing the world she belonged to him, wearing a pair of pink and white spotted bikini underwear with white ribbons adorning the sides. Her lips were parted for breath but also trying to use her other senses to get closer to him.

 _Mine,_ he thought. He started taking off his clothes, leaving them at the end of her bed behind him, keeping his boxers on, which were tenting from his desire for the noirette below him, waiting for him continue. He gave her a sweet light kiss, then moved down to her breasts, kneading them, kissing and lavishing them with more attention, while his hips started to surge along her thigh, giving her an idea of what he wanted. This caused Marinette's temporarily cooled libido to rise to the forefront again, she tried not crying out, she bit inside her cheek to keep from doing so, but when his hand rubbed where her panties had become saturated, she groaned in pleasure. She then clapped a hand over her mouth in embarrassment.

"No, Mari," Adrien gently admonished. "I want to hear how good I make you feel, it has an affect on me." He took her hands away from her face and moved them to the blanket under them, while his angled his erect cock and ground it against the area he'd touched earlier. She gasped at the feel of his hard length rubbing against her clit, he was bigger than she imagined and she started to move with him.

" _Merde,_ " the young designer swore when she felt him stop and move from on top of her, "Ch-chat, i-it feels so _good_."

"In a little bit, Princess. There's something I want to try first," he trailed his hands from her chest giving it a final squeeze, he moved down her tight stomach to her cute pink underwear, hooked his fingers around her soaked panties, her legs and rear moved so he could fully remove them, to look at her dewy petals.

"Chat," she moaned. Expecting him to just thrust himself inside her, not sit there and wait more, the suspense was killing her.

"Patience, _ma petite cherie_ ," he licked his lips as he looked down at her. "I want to make you feel _real_ good."

He liked the flushed pink color of her lips, as well as the obvious affect he had on her, and tossed the undergarments with his clothes, hooked his arms around her thighs bringing her glistening pussy closer to his face. She stiffened, not expecting him to shift them that way. He'd watched enough porn he'd borrowed from Nino to have an idea of what he was doing. At one time, he'd thought it'd be a good idea to educate himself on how to please his Lady, if things ever progressed. Adrien was just glad he'd have a chance to put all those videos to use, he took a single digit, covered in his saliva, then pressed it into her soaking entrance.

"W-wha-, ah, CHAT!" She cried out, her hands clenched the coverlet for dear life as he moved his finger around.

"Am I hurting you?" Adrien asked, stopping his movements just in case. Silently, she bucked them, wanting to feel more of this new and strange sensation he was giving her.

"N-no, I-I want m-more, please Ch-Chat," she pleaded.

Adrien bent his head over her stomach and kissed her there, "As you wish, Purrincess."

"Oh, fuck!"

"That's it, _ma douce_ ," he said looking up to her blindfolded face, making sure it was still secured around her eyes, seeing her cheeks had turned crimson, lips parted as she panted, her breasts aroused and heaving. This caused him to smile seeing her in this state, then started up a rhythm that her body soon followed.

"Keep moaning for me," he purred, while the young woman before him obeyed.

Adrien then slid down closer to her juncture, then added a second digit in, his lover's body twisted in his arms, he watched her writhe on the pink comforter in rapture. Hooking his fingers, he gently pressed up on her g-spot, causing her to moan louder and beg for more. Her hands dove into Adrien's blonde hair between her legs, mussing up his his normally perfect coif, and clenched pulling him closer to her nether regions, her thighs felt like they were going to crush his shoulders, her body was squeezing his fingers like they didn't want to let go. Curious, he removed them from there to taste them as he'd seen in the men do the videos. She tasted sweet and musky, it wasn't unpleasant like he'd heard the other guys at school talk about, it was actually something he wanted to savor more of. The young man loved the addictive feeling of having his lover moan and undulate herself to him, begging for more of his attentions, pulling on the hair from his scalp like a lifeline, causing his cock to strain even more in his now constraining boxers. He could the feel the precum leaking from the tip, but he wouldn't indulge himself just yet, he wanted to relish in the torture and taste of her more, to bring her to ecstasy, to drive her crazy with need.

The model then, took his first taste with his tongue of Marinette's slit from her entrance to her clit, causing the young woman to squeal in shock and arousal. Liking this new flavor straight from the source, he lapped at her cunt like his name sake would indulge in the best cream. Her scent and flavor invaded his senses, causing him to moan into her, making the noirette to reciprocate to sound while her body produced more fluids for him to satiate himself with. He then started alternating between her entrance and her clit when he noticed that when his nose rubbed against it, it caused Marinette's cries to become louder. The designer's fingers felt like they were permanently clenched in his hair now and he was relishing in the feeling of bringing her to this state. Adrien then brought his lips straight to her button, his kissed it at first, then brought it into his mouth to suckle gently.

" _Mon Dieu_ , Chat! Oh!" He added a third finger, stretching her more, her pussy drenching his digits, as he raised his head up to speak.

"Are you sure about this, Princess?" Adrien didn't want to stop, but he would if she said so, even if it killed him, she was too precious.

"Yes, I am, Chat, mmmmm," She hummed, pulling his head to her's, he angled his head since she couldn't see through the blindfold, and tasted herself on his lips.

 _God that's so hot,_ the young man thought.

Adrien's restrain snapped, he took his hand away from her tight, slick folds, and pulled off his boxers, while deepening the kiss. His hands grabbed her hips, as he rubbed his aching cock against her fluids, trying to make going into her easier on both of them, then he moved his head away so he could watch as his appendage entered her. They both groaned, for him at the tightness of her walls, gripping him in a vice-like hold, as he slowly penetrated his lover for the first time. For her, it was the feel of something thicker, bigger, than his fingers pressing into her body. She held her breath, knowing it would be painful, from all the stories she'd heard.

" _Doudou_ ," Adrien grimaced, bringing up a hand to caress her cheek, he had to stop for a moment. "You need to relax, trust your body like you've done with your heart to me, please."

When she nodded, kissing his thumb, he moved his hand to her breasts, to alternately massage and play with them. This caused the noirette to relax her guard a bit, she moved more, which caused her to break her hymen. She cried out while he stilled once more, waiting for the pain in his lover to pass. He licked his other thumb and brought it to her clit, rubbing the bundle of nerves. Marinette gasped at the sensation, she moved cautiously, then after a bit with more enthusiasm. Adrien's bent down over her chest to suckle, enjoying the feeling of the woman writhing in pleasure, she was clutching his shoulders, touched by her selfless gift to him. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist, sweat was starting to coat their bodies a nice sheen, their groans growing with each thrust of their hips.

"Ah, _Chat_! T-that's- uh, I-I'm gonna-" she cried out, warning him of her impending orgasm. He moved his head away to speak.

"Yes, Mari, me too."

Adrien moved faster and the young woman felt her soul fly as she keened into dark room, her voice caused him to follow not long afterwards. She felt pliant in his arms, as he released, coating her walls in his thick, white semen. Instead of landing on top of her, afraid of crushing her much smaller frame, he moved them to their sides, while they panted, trying to catch their breath from their post- coital states. He hadn't noticed the blind fold had come off yet, but she'd kept her eyes closed, Marinette was curious to know who he was, but she knew he'd reveal himself when he was ready, she wanted to keep his trust in her. When he looked at her and saw this, his heart melted at her trust, the kindness that was a part of who she was, he adored her for it. The young man leaned over, kissed her forehead, then each of her eyelids, before retying the makeshift blindfold. He lifted the covers, then brought her closer to cuddle them together with their cooling naked bodies, bringing them under the comforter and sheets. Her grinning cat pillow the only one who saw their activities.

"How do you feel, _mon coeur_?" He hoped she was alright, he'd hate himself if she wasn't.

"Wonderful, Chat. Sore, but that's to be expected." Marinette then rubbed the top of her head with his chin. "What about you?"

"I'm catastic, _mon petite beau_ ," he purred back. He knew if the blindfold wasn't there, she'd be rolling her eyes at him, as it was her mouth scoffed at him.

"Did you just...?"

"'I wouldn't have you any other way,' I believe were the words you said not but thirty minutes ago," he grinned, quoting her. She groaned and thunked her head against his chest as he snickered. He then sobered as a thought occurred to him.

 _I could've been having moments like these with my Princess this whole time, instead of pining for the unattainable._ He tightened his hold on her tiny frame as he mentally berated himself for his foolishness, his blind stupidity of the goddess that was his friend and now his heroic side's lover. _So much time I've_ _ **wasted**_ _, hurting this kind, wonderful woman. Never, will I do that again Marinette, I swear. I just hope you can one day forgive me._

"You're Prince is a blind fool, _mon coeur_. He truly doesn't understand the treasure he just lost." Marinette raised her hand, placing it on his heart, feeling the strong tattooing beat underneath her small warm palm.

"I'm... ok with that, _Minou_ ," Marinette said carefully, she then leaned up, and kissed where she'd felt his heart. She then nuzzled into his chest and fell asleep, not feeling like getting up, wanting to stay warm and safe in his loving embrace. Her heart still ached with her feelings for her old crush, but she knew that she could get over them, over him. It was just a matter of time and Chat had begun to heal the cracks that had been shattering her soul.


End file.
